1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and hooks, and, more particularly, to fishing lures and hooks especially adapted for fishing in areas which include underwater weeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a popular sport, and its popularity is constantly increasing. Many people enjoy the recreational benefits of fishing whether or not any fish are caught. However, for a many people, when fish are caught, the activity of fishing is more greatly appreciated and enjoyed.
In certain environments, successful fishing is impeded by underwater plant growth. More specifically, barbed fish hooks are often caught in underwater grass and underwater branches and roots of trees.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to fishing lures and hooks especially adapted for fishing in areas which have underwater plant growth, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,605,318; 3,986,290; 4,793,090; 5,010,679; and 5,107,615. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,318 and 3,986,290 disclose bare fish hooks that are not associated with lures. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided with features that both presented a fishing lure to an underwater fish and prevented the fishing hook from snagging in underwater weeds and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,090 discloses attachments to cover fishing hooks that are associated with a fishing lure. There is a one-to-one correspondence between each hook and each hook protector. For the six fishing hooks in the embodiment disclosed in the patent, there are six fishing hook protectors. Each individual fishing hook protector must be separately fixed onto its respective hook. This is a tedious and time-consuming job. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided which provided one protector for all of the fishing hooks that are protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,679 discloses a fishing lure and hook device which has a lure body and a hook hidden within the body of the lure. When the fish strikes the lure, the fisherman exerts tension on the line, and the tension exerted on the line causes the hidden hook to emerge from the lure and penetrate the fish. With the device in this patent, a single hook emerges from one side of the lure body. A problem associated with this type of device is that the fish may approach the lure in such a way that the single hook does not adequately penetrate the fish when the fisherman exerts tension on the fishing line. In this respect, it would be deskable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided which included more than one hook to provide for a fish approaching the lure with different orientations. In one method of operation for this device, an elastic band is placed outside the lure, and tension exerted on the fishing line causes tension in the elastic band to be overcome. In the environment of water, elastic band have a tendency to deteriorate. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided which did not depend upon an elastic band for keeping a hook hidden.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,615 discloses a weedless fishing lure which includes resilient fish hooks that are resiliently deflected inside a fishing lure body by the wall of the lure. When a fish distorts the wall of the lure, the resilient fish hook springs out from within the lure body. One disadvantage of this device is the danger of accidentally triggering of the resilient fish hook if the fishing lure is handled roughly. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided that will not cause a hook to emerge from a lure if the lure is handled roughly. Another disadvantage of this device the requirement that the fish hooks be made from resilient material. Fish hooks are usually made from rigid material so that a hooked fish will be securely held on the hook. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided that did not require a fish hook to be made of resilient material. Still another disadvantage of this device is the dependency of the activity of the fish for triggering release of the hook. It is preferable that release of the hook be under the control of the fisherman not the fish.
Still other features would be desirable in a fishing lure and hook device. A lure is successful that mimics or simulates motions of the normal food of the fish. Many fish prey upon other fish. In this respect it would be desirable if the lure exhibited a wiggling fish-like motion.
A lure generally attracts fish using the visual senses of the fish. Fish, however, have other senses besides the sense of sight. An important sense in some fish is the sense of smell. Another important sense is the sense of taste. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure and hook device were provided that appeals to the sense of smell or the sense of taste of the fish.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing lure and hook devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing lure and hook apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) presents a fishing lure to an underwater fish and prevents the fishing hook from snagging in underwater weeds and the like; (2) provides one protector for all of the fishing hooks that are protected; (3) does not depend upon an elastic band for keeping a hook hidden; (4) includes more than one hook to provide for a fish approaching the lure from different orientations; (5) will not cause a hook to emerge from a lure if the lure is handled roughly; (6) does not require a fish hook to be made of resilient material; (7) provides that the release of the hook is under the control of the fisherman not the fish; (8) exhibits a wiggling fish-like motion when in the water; and (9) appeals to the sense of smell or the sense of taste of the fish. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing lure and hook apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.